


shush

by maggiemcnue



Category: Godless (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiemcnue/pseuds/maggiemcnue
Summary: Callie will drive Maggie to the point of insanity, she just knows it.





	shush

**Author's Note:**

> :^) have some good ol' mcdunne smut y'all, quick and dirty like the good lord intended

“Be _quiet_ , woman,” Maggie hisses underneath her breath, “It’s the dead of night, y’know.”

She ain't aware of the exact time, but it's late enough that the only background noises are the crickets chirping outside and drunkards at the La Belle Motel. Late enough that Maggie feels comfortable being completely naked, feels comfortable being skin-to-skin with Callie, feels comfortable fucking and getting fucked, sure in the knowledge no one will come knocking at her door.

Moonlight’s filtering in through the window, turning Callie’s skin into a shade of pale silver, bleaching the blonde out of her curls and wisps. It's beautiful and intimate, but good God, Maggie's on edge the entire time - the odds of someone hearing them aren't nonexistent, not ever, not in a small town such as theirs.

And Callie is noisier than a coyote, whining and letting out soft moans and groans. She always is, soon as Maggie’s mouth or fingers get near the aching heat that’s between her thighs – soon as Maggie even entertains the thought, it sometimes seems. She's two fingers in, third knuckle deep, and she swears that Callie's going to explode sooner rather than later with the way she's acting; her chest is heaving, eyes half closed, breathless, the most beautiful damn thing in all of La Belle.

(Maggie has never been the romantic type, ain't never been the type to wax poetic, but she notices the most minute of details in Callie Dunne. Always has, always will.)

“ _Please_ ,” she whimpers, syllables drawled out the way they always are when they're coming out of Callie's mouth. Maggie notices that it’s just a breath or two before their lips meet again. She could go the easy route, just kiss her, let Callie's noises become reduced to low moans in her mouth-

Maggie tuts, lets her hand rest on Callie’s inner thigh, fingers still slick. “Can’t do nothin’ if you’re gonna wake the whole town up.” She hates to be such a tease, she truly does, but as much as she loves the noises her lady makes, no one else deserves to hear ‘em.

(She ignores the fact that a lot of men did what seems like a lifetime ago, takes solace in the fact that Callie belongs to her and vice versa.)

Callie's eyes are pleading, desperate for release, to clench herself around Maggie's fingers and to grip the edges of the mattress and to moan out sweet nothings in the initial foggy haze that follows an orgasm.

But then - good Lord, it's a complete one-eighty, practically in the blink of an eye. The cogs churn in her mind, and Callie gets a knowing smile on her face, one that makes Maggie's breath hitch and her heart stop for a fraction of a second. Her eyes darken, and that's when it becomes oh so apparent that she's up to no good.

"You want me to be quiet?" she asks, voice heavy, slow.

"If you're capable."

"Oh, I sure can be," Callie obliges, "but only if you can."

Maggie cocks an eyebrow, lets out a tiny huff of a breath. "The hell's that supposed to mean? 'Course I can. Better'n you." She don't mean to sound so accusatory, honest, but she's well-versed on the ways of keeping noise to a minimum when it comes to sex.

"Then sit on the edge of the bed, please." It's the _please_ that gets to her, how it sounds all soft and sweet - she don't need to say it, Callie knows Maggie'll do damn near anything for her, but she tacks it on anyways.

And Maggie complies just about instantaneously, scooching to the edge and spreading her legs as Callie manuvers her way out of bed, drops to her knees -

Callie kisses Maggie's thigh, and Maggie's hands knot themselves into Callie's messy curls, and Callie's tongue starts to work its magic, and that's when she realizes -

She might not be as good as keeping quiet as she reckoned.

**Author's Note:**

> i am Not Good at smut, i'm so sorry


End file.
